yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Vampire
Omega Vampire is an Adventure game, developed by Karin Chatnoir Omega and published by Prototype, which was released in Japan in 2019. Plot Keiichi is a passive and unassuming beta who tries to live life under the radar after his parents were murdered by vampires when he was a kid. He's a gutless coward, and can't bring himself to stand up for his weak omega classmate, fearful that the class alphas would turn the harassment towards him. After a sudden and inexplicable near-death experience, his mad scientist friend uses less than desirable means to save his life...but at the serious side effect...of turning him into an omega vampire! Keiichi is basically a powerful vampire who also leaks delicious pheromones wherever he goes, and also happens to have a delicious and rare blood type as well! How the heck is he gonna get by when everything about him just screams delectable snack to every alpha in town???? Characters Keiichi Our protagonist! He is kind of stupid, a bit wishy washy at times, but when it comes down to it, he wants to be a better person! While a very unassuming and stupid bland person, he carries a mysterious (omega) charm that manages to enchant those close to him... He likes to try, and he is very spontaneous and lacking in foresight. Due to his being an omega, he tends to lose any sense of reason when that time of the month comes around... His hobbies include cleaning and drinking milk tea. Genma An Alpha vampire. He's basically a goth gentleman samurai bushido vampire who also tries to be a nice father figure to youths like Keiichi. He's a vegetarian vampire and is very serious about trying to get vampires to not attack humans. He is a man of honor who will never put the moves on a thirsty little in heat Omega unless they are committed in a serious relationship with marriage in mind. His hobby is honoring bushido code and being a gentleman to all people, be they human or vampire or werewolf or whatever. Aoi A Beta human, and also Keiichi's friend since middle school who's only a few years older than him. He's a bonafide mad scientist, and the only thing he loves more than doing mad scientist stuff is being Keiichi's overprotective obsessive stalker mom-friend. He inherited the company and lab of his grandfather, who invented the artificial blood that has helped vampires to join human society. He's very difficult to read and tends to keep to himself, but his passion for what he loves is true. His hobby is being a perverted megane stalker who keeps track of Keiichi's whereabouts at all times. Hakuro An Omega werewolf. He's super tsundere, extremely dishonest with his own feelings, over possessively attached to his crush Genma, and thirsty as hell. He hates almost everyone and everything and keeps a docile personality in front of Genma alone. He also has dietary restrictions similar to that of any dog. His hobbies include stalking Genma and being a snide. Heinrich The local big white man alpha vampire. Very old, and very ready to party regardless of his old age. Fluent in Japanese even though he's German or something, since he's like over 900 and just about knows anything I guess. Always makes sure his abs are hanging out, and extremely picky with his food. His hobbies include beating people up and drinking blood straight from the human. Category:Yaoi Category:Games